mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hestia
En la antigua religión romana, '''Hestia (Griego: Ἑστία, "chimenea") es una diosa virgen de la chimenea, arquitectura y del ordenamiento correcto de la domesticidad, la familia, el hogar y el estado. En la mitología griega, es hija de Cronos y Rea. Hestia recibía la primera ofrenda en todo sacrificio del hogar. En el dominio público, la chimenea del pritaneo servía como su santuario oficial. Con el establecimiento de una nueva colonia, la llama del fuego público de Hestia de la ciudad original se llevaría al nuevo asentamiento. Su equivalente romano es Vesta.Hughes, James. (1995). Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, p. 215. Larousse/The Book People. Orígenes y culto El nombre de Hestia significa "chimenea, altar, horno y vesta",R. S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 471. el oikos, el hogar, casa o familia. "Una forma antigua del templo es la casa chimenea; los primeros templos en Dreros y Prinias en Creta de este tipo como de hecho es el templo de Apolo en Delfos que siempre tuvo su hestia interna".Burkert, p. 61. El gran salón micénico (Megaron), como el gran salón de Odiseo en Ítaca de Homero, tenía una chimenea central. Igualmente, el fuego del posterior del pritaneo era el ritual comunitario y del gobierno y el centro secular. El nombre y funciones de Hestia muestran la importancia de la chimenea en la vida social, religiosa y política de la antigua Grecia. Era esencial para calentarse, cocinar y completar las ofrendas sacrificiales para las deidades; en estas, Hestia era "el recipiente acostumbrado para un sacrificio preliminar, normalmente barato". También se le ofrecían las primeras y últimas libaciones de vino en los banquetes.Homeric Hymn 29, tr. Evelyn-White, Hugh G. Su propio animal de sacrificio era el cerdo doméstico.Bremmer, Jan. N., in Ogden, D. (Ed). (2010). A Companion to Greek Religion, Wiley-Blackwell, googlebooks preview, p.134, La extinción accidental o negligente del fuego de la chimenea doméstica representaba un fracaso del cuidado doméstico y religioso por la familia; el fracaso de mantener el fuego público de Hestia en su templo o santuario era un incumplimiento del deber para una comunidad amplia. Un fuego de una chimenea puede extinguirse deliberadamente, por medio de un ritual, por necesidad, y encenderlo de nuevo debe acompañarse por rituales de finalización, purificación y renovación, comparable a los rituales y connotaciones de la llama eterna y lámparas del santuario. Al nivel de las polis, las chimeneas de las colonias griegas y sus ciudades-madre estaba aliado y santificado por medio del culto a Hestia. El equivalente romano más próximo a Hestia, Vesta, tenía funciones similares como personificación de las chimeneas "públicas", domésticas y coloniales, y reunía a los romanos como una forma de familia extendida. Sin embargo, la similitud de los nombres de Hestia y Vesta es engañoso: "La relación hestia-histie-Vesta no puede explicarse en términos de lingüísticas indoeuropeas; deben implicarse préstamos de un tercer idioma", según Walter Burkert.Burkert, p. 415, 3.3.1 n. 2. La responsabilidad del culto doméstico de Hestia solía caer sobre la mujer principal del hogar, a veces a un hombre. A veces los ritos de Hestia en las chimeneas de edificios públicos eran realizados por cargos civiles; Dionisio de Halicarnaso testifica que el pritaneo del estado o comunidad griego era sagrado a Hestia, que era servido por el más poderoso de los funcionarios del estado.Kajava, p. 5. Las pruebas de su sacerdocio son extremadamente infrecuentes. La mayoría surge de la época imperial temprana, cuando Esparta ofrece varios ejemplos de mujeres con el título sacerdotal "Hestia"; Cálcide ofrece una hija de la élite local. Los cultos cívicos existentes de Hestia sirvieron probablemente para la incorporación del culto-gobernante griego del emperador romano, la familia imperial y la propia Roma. En Atenas, una pequeña sección en los asientos del Teatro de Dionisio se reservaba para el sacerdocio de "Hestia en la Acrópolis, Livia y Julia" y del "Hestia Romaion" ("Hestia romana", por lo tanto, "La chimena romana" o Vesta). Un sacerdote de Delos sirvió como "Hestia la Demos ateniense" (el pueblo o estado) "y Roma". Un importante ciudadano de la Estratonicea caria se describió como sacerdote de Hestia y otras deidades, así como con varios cargos cívicos. Las funciones políticas y cívicas de Hestia son probadas por sus numerosas dedicatorias financiadas privadamente en lugares cívicos y los títulos administrativos en vez de religiosos usados por los funcionarios laicos implicados en sus cultos cívicos.Kajava, pp. 1, 3, 5. Mitos y atributos thumb|Estatua de Hestia; Wellesley College, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Hestia es una diosa de la primera generación olímpica. Era la hija mayor de los titanes Rea y Crono, y hermana de Zeus, Poseidón, Deméter, Hera y Hades. Inmediatamente tras su nacimiento, Cronos devoró a todos sus hijos (Hestia fue la primera) excepto al último y más joven, Zeus, que le obligó a vomitar a sus hermanos y los lideró en una guerra contra su padre y otros titanes.Hesiodo, Teogonía 453 ff. Como "primera en ser devorada...y la última en ser liberada de nuevo", Hestia era por tanto la hija mayor y más joven; esta inversión mítica se encuentra en el himno homérico a Afrodita (700 a.C.).Kereny, p. 91 Hestia rechaza los trajes de matrimonio de Poseidón y Apolo, y se jura la virginidad perpetua. Por lo tanto rechaza los valores de Afrodita y se vuelve, hasta cierto punto, su casta complementaria doméstica o antítesis. Afrodita no podía doblegar ni atrapar su corazón. Zeus asigna a Hestia el deber de mantener los fuegos de la chimenea olímpica con las porciones grasa combustibles de los sacrificios animales a los dioses.Kajava, pp. 1–2. Dondequiera que se cocinaba un alimento, o se quemaba una ofrenda, debía tener su parte; también, en todos los templos de los dioses debía tener su parte. "Entre todos los mortales ella era la jefa de las diosas". El rango olímpico de Hestia es equívoco. En Atenas, "en la época de Platón", señala Kenneth Dorter,Dorter, K. (1971). Imagery and Philosophy in Plato's Phaedrus. Journal of the History of Philosophy, 9'' (3), 279–288 (July 1971). "hubo una discrepancia en la lista de los doce dioses principales, en si se incluía a Hestia o Dionisio con los otros once. Por ejemplo, en el altar para ellos en el ágora incluía a Hestia, pero el friso oriental del Partenón tenía en su lugar a Dionisio". La omisión de Hestia en algunas listas de los doce olímpicos suele tomarse como una ilustración de su naturaleza pasiva y no beligeranteKereny, p. 92: "no hay ninguna historia de Hestia tomando esposo o incluso habiendo sido apartada de su morada fija". - dando su asiento olímpico al Dionisio más enérgico evita el conflicto celestial - pero ninguna fuente antigua o mito describe su deposición o eliminación. "Dado que la chimenea es inamovible, Hestia es incapaz incluso de participar en la procesión de los dioses, sin hablar de las otras payasadas de los olímpicos".Burkert, p. 170. Su rango mitográfico como primogénita de Rea y Cronos parece justificar la tradición en el que se hace una pequeña ofrenda a Hestia antes de cualquier sacrificio ("Hestia viene primero").Sin embargo, no para todos los griegos en todas las generaciones: En la ''Odisea 14, 432–436, el leal porquero divino Eumeo comienza el banquete para su amo Odiseo arrancando mechones de la cabeza del puerco y lanzándolas al fuego con una oración dirigida a todos los poderes, cortando luego la carne en siete porciones iguales: "una la ofreció, al tiempo que oraba, a las Ninfas y a Hermes, el hijo de Maya" Odisea Las ambigüedades en la mitología de Hestia coinciden con sus atributos, rasgos e iconografía indeterminada. Se la identifica con la chimenea como objeto físico y las abstracciones de comunidad y domesticidad, pero sus retratos son infrecuentes y raramente vistos.Kajava, p. 2. En el arte clásico griego, suele mostrarse ocasionalmente como una mujer, simple y modestamente vestida con un velo. A veces se la muestra con un bastón o junto a un gran fuego. Se sienta en un trono sencillo de madera con un cojín blanco de lana y no se preocupó por elegir un emblema para sí misma. En algunas historias, Hestia no toma ningún trono. En otras, dio el suyo a Dionisio. El himno homérico 24, A Hestia, es una breve invocación de cinco líneas: |Himno homérico XXIV. A Hestia|}} El himno homérico 29, A Hestia, es otra invocación a la diosa y a Hermes: También hay un himno órfico dedicado a Hestia.THE ORPHIC HYMN TO HESTIA Tapiz de Hestia thumb|"Hestia llena de bendiciones", Egipto, tapiz del siglo VI (Colección Dumbarton Oaks) El tapiz de Hestia es un tapiz bizantino, hecho en Egipto durante el siglo VI d.C. Es una representación tardía de la diosa, que se identifica en griego como "Hestia Polyolbos" (Hestia llena de bendiciones") (Griego: Ἑστία Πολύολβος). Su historia y simbolismo se discute en Friedlander (1945).Friedlander, Paul. (1945). Documents of Dying Paganism. University of California Press. Notas * Tanto Hestia como Vesta aparecen en muy pocos mitos * A ella también se le relacionaba con los genios unas divinidades menores protectores del Hogar y los seres humanos. * Ella es representada con una túnica y la cabeza cubierta por un Velo, en las manos sostiene una lampara o antorcha, pero también se le representa con un dardo o el cuerno de la abundancia. * En la mitología griega se decía que Hestia tenia una muy buena relación con Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses debido al contraste de que el era el Dios que mas viajaba y ella el simbolo del hogar, como una representación de los viajeros que buscan el hogar para descansar su alma y cuerpo. Referencias Bibliografía * Burkert, Walter. (1985). Greek Religion. Harvard University Press. * Gantz, Timothy, Early Greek Myth: A Guide to Literary and Artistic Sources, Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996, Two volumes: (Vol. 1), (Vol. 2). * Hesiodo, Teogonía, in The Homeric Hymns and Homerica with an English Translation by Hugh G. Evelyn-White, Cambridge, Massachusetts., Harvard University Press; London, William Heinemann Ltd. 1914. Online version at the Perseus Digital Library. * Homero, The Iliad with an English Translation by A.T. Murray, Ph.D. in two volumes. Cambridge, Massachusetts., Harvard University Press; London, William Heinemann, Ltd. 1924. Online version at the Perseus Digital Library. * Homero; The Odyssey with an English Translation by A.T. Murray, PH.D. in two volumes. Cambridge, Massachusetts., Harvard University Press; London, William Heinemann, Ltd. 1919. Online version at the Perseus Digital Library. * Kajava, Mika. "Hestia Hearth, Goddess, and Cult", Harvard Studies in Classical Philology 102 (2004): 1–20. * |Kerenyi, Karl. (1951). The Gods of the Greeks. * Stephenson, Hamish. (1985). The Gods of the Romans and Greeks. NYT Writer. * Friedlander, Paul. (1945). Documents of Dying Paganism. University of California Press. Categoría:Diosas Griegas Categoría:Descendientes de Cronos Categoría:Dioses del fuego Categoría:Olímpicos Categoría:Diosas vírgenes